


Fairest

by Dellessa



Series: Middle ages Au [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6. Prism/Twins -knights courting a maiden fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest

Prism’s vents caught in his chestplates, as he watched the mechs enter the great hall. He was not sure what to expect from the two knights sent from Kaon to court him. They had been chosen by the Prime and Protector to unite the warring kingdoms of Kaon and Praxus. 

He had been expecting brutes, large, course warframes, but these mechs---while still much larger than most Praxians---were refined looking. Prism would even go so far to call them both beautiful. 

“Your majesties, we are here at the Prime and Protector’s request,” the red one spoke. His optics were on High-Duke Prowl, but they would flick over to Prism on occasion. 

They both bowed deeply, and Prowl’s consort, Bluestreak, was the first to step forward. “Please rise. Let me see the mechs who would court my youngling.” 

“I am Sir Sideswipe, and this is my twin, Sunstreaker.” 

“Yes, I recognize you from the image captures,” Bluestreak said. “Come, Prism. Come meet your suitors.” 

Prism stepped forward, “It is good to finally meet you, sirs.” 

Sideswipe elbowed Sunstreaker, and he pulled a box from his subspace, “A gift for you. A first of many we hope.”


End file.
